Talk:The Truth About GOTR/@comment-25106722-20140907213249/@comment-24555691-20140909132952
The proof makes you look bad because you were bad all the damn time. Like it or not. And I'm pretty sure you'll say "How are we bad?" "We are nice!" "We are a family-friendly group we're never bad!" etc. etc. Let me answer you this: First of all, you guys steal members. Everytime Lost sees a person she yells "Join GOTR pls we're an awesome group." If your answer is no, then she curses at you. "Ok your too stupid anyways." "Go fuck yourself then." "Your group is so stupid lol." etc. She asks you even if you're in a group already. "But she didn't know you're in a group! It's not her fault!" Is it that hard to look at that person's profile? Or at their nametag? (Some have tags in their name, like SCW, BPWPR, etc.) "You don't know that! You're just lying to make her look like a bad leader!" Oh really? How do you explain GOTR invites on the same character that IS in a group and is TAGGED. Incase you're wondering, the character that got invited 100 times is my main OC, IronStorm SCD. <-- See the tag? Good. That means I'm in a group already. Second, tresspassing and stealing land. "We don't tresspass! We're a good group! Good groups never tresspass!" Seriously? When LEWP was still alive and both GOTR and LEWP were living in Seaside, there was a HUGE tresspassing problem. That's one of the reasons why LEWP and GOTR became enemies. "We never tresspassed in your territory!" How do you explain Lost sending parties in MY territory WITHOUT permission? Why did she send you there? To tresspass. "It was with a good reason!" Tresspasing is no good reason. Hanging out and such isn't a good reason either. And, some of your members tresspassed in PolarClan's territory, chasing PolarClan members out. How do you explain that? Let me help you: TRESSPASSING. When GOTR was firsly made, you guys tresspassed in BloodclawClan's territory the whole time. You also stole a part of their territory, glad you got punished for doing it. That makes you a tresspasser AND land stealer. Oh, and let's not forget Blackspore. You guys always tresspassed and went to Blackspore for no reason. "We had a reason!" Oh really? Becoming enemies with Blackpaw? Annoy them? Or simply tresspass? Third, starting fights for no reason. "We never start fights for no reason! We're a good group blah blah blah...!" Fights can be caused by tresspassing, like the fight with Blackpaw. "They started it!" Actually, no. You started it by going in their territory for no reason. They attacked you because you didn't leave. You caused this reasonless fight. Quote from Lost: "If someone would come in my territory I'd welcome them and ask them to stay." Oh really? How does it come that everytime I went to Seaside (When GOTR lived there and we weren't enemies) you guys, even Lost yelled at me to leave or I will get killed? Also, everytime when someone declines your join request you guys fight the person, just because he/she declined. What's so bad at that? Did you die because the person didn't want to join? No. Accept it and leave the person alone. "You don't know about this! You're lying!" I do know because everytime I decline you guys attacked me. Don't be all like "Anca attacked me for no reason!11!!1!111!!1!11!1!!11!1!111 ;;;'"""""CCCC" Because you DO KNOW the reason. So yea, with other words: You guys are bad. You caused it all.